Love is Harder Than Expected
by XxXPixxip0pXxX
Summary: Days after Edward left Bella, Bells discovers a secret about herself that changes everything. Then after decades, Bella sees Edward once again. Will this secret make Edward leaving a big mistake? Do they still love each other?
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! This will be my first story ever on this site and I'm so excited! :D Plz review. It would mean so much to me if you let me have your opinions on the story. Oh and this is just the preface. More to come (hopefully)

I Don't Own Twilight (this will be the disclaimer for the whole story because I don't feel like writing it 150 million times)

**Bella's POV**

It had been exactly 43 years, 2 months, 4 hours, 6 minutes since Edward has left me. Despite the extremely long time that has passed, I remember the day as clear as clear can get. I remember him telling me those words that forever shattered my heart and broke my spirit. I remember him saying that he doesn't love me and he doesn't want me. I was a fool to believe that he could actually want someone as plain as me. Well, the old me. Many things have been experienced since he left. Oh, and you still might be wondering why I'm 61 years old and still thinking about Edward. Well, you're about to find out. It started with a trip to Renee's house after Charlie decided I needed to get out more…


	2. Going to Pheonix

**Bella's POV**

*flashback*

I was sitting on the couch after another dull day at school thinking about Edward and about to start crying when the small thump of the door made me jump.

"Charlie?", I called out. He wasn't usually home this early. He walked in and looked at me, a battle going on in his eyes.

"Bella," he began, " I've noticed that ever since that boy left you've done nothing but sit there and cry. Now I know I'm practically an old man but I can still tell when something is wrong. I'm not stupid."

I just stared at him, wondering what was going on in his head. This thought reminded me of something Edward had always said and I almost smiled at the memories. Almost.

I looked up as soon as Charlie had opened his mouth again and the words just seemed to spill out of his mouth.

" Bells, your mom called."

Upon hearing this I reacted immediately. " What? Is something wrong with mom?"

" No Bella please calm down. Your mother is fine."

"Then?"

I tried to get myself together after the outburst but I could still feel the blood rushing to my face. I probably looked like a swollen pomegranate.

Charlie cleared his throat and then continued. " Bells…your mother thinks it would be a good idea to go live with her for a while. She says you need to get over this Edmund guy."

I didn't even bother correcting him.

"Both of us think it's a good idea. Besides, if your trying to get over him, you're never going to achieve this by staying in a place where everything reminds you of him. But in the end, it has to be you to make the decision."

I looked at Charlie. He was never one for speeches but there's always a first. I wondered how he knew that everything reminded me of Edward. As I was about to ask him, I realized that he basically went through the same thing with mom.

" Dad, can I get back to you on this one?"

"Sure Bells. Take all the time you need. Oops. I mean you have until 7 tomorrow morning."

I looked at him in confusion as he held up a plane ticket. Realization hit me and I nodded and headed upstairs.

As I flopped down on my bed, everything came crashing down on me. By this time tomorrow I might be in Phoenix, Arizona with my mother and Phil. Or I could still be here in Forks with my dad. I knew I had to make a decision and fast.

**A few hours later…**

After contemplating for a while, I've finally decided to go live with my mom in Phoenix. It would do me some good…wouldn't it? So, taking a deep breath, I walk over to Charlie's room and knock on his door. After being granted permission, I stepped inside and looked into his eyes. He must have read them because he came over to me and engulfed me into a hug. He kissed my hair and said, " I'm really going to miss you Bells."

"Same here, dad." I said as soon as the surprise left my body. Charlie was never one for showing affection.

I left to my room and began packing the few things I had. Seconds later, I found myself holding up a blue shirt that had once been my favorite as well as Edward's favorite on me. Oh God! Everything _did _remind me of Edward. I sighed as I laid the shirt down at the bottom of the now empty closet. If I was leaving to get rid of the memories of Edward, then I wouldn't be needing constant reminders of him. Sighing once again, I finished packing and laid myself on the bed, willing tomorrow to come soon.

**After landing in Phoenix**

After saying a couple of heartfelt good-byes to Charlie, I was already here in Phoenix, searching for my mother. I bumped into someone and was about to apologize when I saw that it was my mother.

"BELLA!"

"Hi mom."

Those were the only words I said before she attacked me with hugs and kisses. I was sure that people were staring and that I must have been blushing a very deep red.

" Yeah it's nice to see you too. Where's Phil?"

"Oh he's at home getting ready for his game in an hour."

"Oh. So how've you been?"

She launched herself into a full explanation of things she's been up to the past year. By now I had learned that she started doing yoga again and that she joined a cooking class because both her and Phil couldn't stand eating take-out anymore.

If I was ever worried that it was going to be an awkward ride home then it was in vain. My mother chattered happily the whole way while I attempted to keep up with the various changes in stories.

After arriving, I got out of the car as my mother insisted on taking my bags for me.

"Come on Bella. It's been a while since I've been able to take care of you."

Eventually I gave in as I knew I would.

Upon entering the house, a sense of familiarity overwhelmed me. The house had not changed much since the last time I had been here.

"Hello Phil," I greeted as he nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Same here"

As my mother entered after me, Phil ran to my mother and kissed her full on the lips. I found myself jealous that my mother had found someone she loves. I remember when I had that. Love.

'Stop it Bella!' I told myself. 'You came here to stop thinking about Edward, not to dwell on him and what could've been.'

" Okay I have to leave now. I'll be seeing you later Renee. You too Bella."

As soon as Phil walked out the door, Renee had this curious look on her face. She kept mumbling something about 'it's time' over and over. She was acting crazier than usual.

"Mom? Mom? MOM?" Renee finally turned to look at me. She had this tremendous amount of joy in her eyes .

"It's time Bella."

"Time? Time for what mom?"

"Time to tell you the truth."

I looked at her with confusion written on my face.

"Bella. You're not human."

I looked at her and busted out laughing. " Mom you've been watching too much TV."

" I know how I can get you to believe me. Bella I know that the Cullens are vampires and I also know that you did not fall out a window. You have a vampire bite mark on your wrist too don't you?"

I looked at her with astonishment written on my face. How could she have known? When I didn't respond to her, she took my wrist and lifted the sleeve up. She frowned and said, " I don't like seeing my baby with such awful marks on her skin."

She waved her hand over the scar and suddenly it wasn't there anymore.

"How…wha...but…what did you do?"

" I made the scar disappear. You see Bella, I'm not human either. I'm the same as you."

"But, then what exactly am I? What are you?"

**A/N- Hehe cliff hanger :D can you pretty please review? With Edward on top? I need to know if I'm any good at writing. Oh and the good parts are about to come so be patient but don't worry cause I'm not patient either so I'll be updating soon to finish the story.**


	3. First Sight, Again

A/N- Yeah I thought that I should let you know that I don't really have a plan for where this story is going. I'm thinking of just going along and seeing where it takes me.

Bella's POV

" **Bella, you're a witch."**

***end of flashback***

**That was 43 years ago. That secret changed my life completely. My mother has been with me every step of the way. She was the one who taught me how to use my powers. I was immortal and unlike the Cullens, I could change my appearance and stay in a single place for as long as I want.**

**But that is not the case. I never stay anywhere for long. I am always on the move, not wanting to stay long enough so that I could get attached to anyone. That time when Edward left me was painful enough to keep me from ever getting close to anyone. The only ones I ever talked to was Renee and Phil. **

**You see, Charlie had died about ten years ago. It wasn't his job or even an illness that killed him. It was just himself. He had grown considerably weak with each passing year until his fragile body couldn't take it anymore and he collapsed. I cried for weeks after that. I attended his funeral and no one was suspicious because I made myself look like how I was supposed to look, wrinkles and graying hair. I was supposed to be 51 years old.**

**Anyways, after that, I left Forks once again after declining the invitation from Renee and Phil to go live with them. Renee had told me that both Charlie and Phil knew that we were witches. I was relieved knowing that I wouldn't need to keep any secrets from them. After grieving Charlie's death, Mom and Phil moved to Florida, saying that they didn't want to be "wrinkly, old people" in Phoenix to keep up appearances. **

**I remember asking Renee if Phil was human.**

***flashback***

"**Mom?"**

"**Yeah Bells?"**

"**Umm…is Phil human?"**

"**Yes dear. Why do you ask?"**

"**Well I was wondering what would happen after he…you know…died? I mean humans die everyday and I wouldn't want to see you be destroyed over his death.'**

"**Well Bella, you see, we witches are sort of like vampires and werewolves. It's like we imprint on people and then you have a choice. You can make them mortal or leave them as they are. With Charlie, I knew he wasn't the right person for me but I felt bad about turning him down so I went out with him. One thing led to another and soon I thought I was really falling for him, I really did Bella. But I knew it wouldn't work. So I left him. Then I met Phil. He's my imprint Bella. He's immortal as well."**

***end of flashback***

**Since that time, I've been traveling the world. I've been to France and I've been to London. However, those places I've been to could not compare to the place where I met **_**him. **_**Yes, after all this time I still love him. Yeah. I know. I'm stupid.**

**So, now I'm on my way to Forks, Washington once again. I feel like I did 43 years ago. And now, I'm 18 again.**

**Upon arriving and after taking 3 buses, I am standing once again in front of Charlie's, now mine, house. The outside is the same as well as the inside. I just couldn't change the house's features. They were like a reminder of Charlie. Going inside my old room, I place my clothes in their correct places manually instead of with my mind. I needed something to keep my mind off of school tomorrow. For some reason, butterflies flapped around inside me. I was nervous. I never get nervous. **

**I looked at myself in the mirror and played around with my face. I changed my eye color to green and gave myself plump lips. Sighing, I changed back to my normal self with my normal brown hair and eyes. I didn't want to stand out anyways. I could make myself look 25 or 30, but then everyone would expect me to work and I just didn't like that. I liked looking like a teenager, reminding me of simpler times. And if I had to go to school to be able to look this way, so be it. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.**

**Morning came way too fast. I got up and showered. I dressed in a long blue spaghetti strap shirt and threw on a black military jacket along with leather tights and strappy shoes. I also paired it with a square-shaped necklace. I curled my hair and I was ready to go. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I forgot to mention that I had a fashion sense now didn't I? Well, now you know. **

**Getting into my Aston Martin V12 Vantage, I drove to what others called their 'personal hell' and what I called my 'personal getaway from life for a few hours.' Pulling up, just as expected, everyone turned to look at my car. No one was used to seeing flashy cars around Forks. The only other ones that actually brought their flashy, expensive cars to school were the Cullens. Oops. There I go again. Sighing once more, I parked my car farthest from the school exit. I got out cautiously, preparing myself for the stares and whispers.**

'_**Who's that?'**_

'_**That's my new girlfriend there.'**_

'_**Bitch'**_

'_**Hot mess'**_

'_**I already hate her.'**_

'_**She's probably a slut.'**_

**The worst part of being a witch was the ability to read minds. Sometimes, you just didn't want to know certain things. I hurriedly walked towards the school office to pick up my schedule. "May I help you?"**

"**Hi. I'm Bella Swan."**

"**Oh yes. The new girl. Here's your schedule."**

**The plump woman handed me my schedule and I skimmed it. Reading it once was enough. I already knew what classes I was having. **

_**Period 0- Homeroom**_

_**Period 1 &2- English**_

_**Period 3 - Art**_

_**Period 4- History**_

_**Period 5- Biology**_

_**Period 6- Lunch**_

_**Period 7&8- Calculus**_

_**Period 9- Spanish**_

**I headed to my homeroom class, ignoring all the stares and whispers. I opened the door and found a seat near the back. I concentrated on myself and tried to block everyone else. Once attendance was called, I planned on taking my time to the next class but sped up when I heard someone's plans on asking me out.**

**Skip to Lunch**

I was walking fast as I made my way to lunch. I took a seat and planned on reading a book when I heard it.

"Bella."

On action, I looked up and met with the Cullen's figures, sitting at a table not too far away. No one was looking my way so that must mean that they were talking about me.

Not that I was trying to spy or anything, but I listened to their conversation, ignoring the pain that was starting to form in what was left of my heart.

"Edward, we could ask Carlisle to move if it's too much for you."

" No Alice. We can't do that. I don't want to cause anyone any trouble."

" But Edward, you can't stay here if the memories of Bel-"

" Do not say it again, Alice."

He spoke in a hard voice, a huge difference from his sweet, velvet voice I was used to.

I just stared at him and got up from my table. I had to see if it was really him. Hearing them speak was not enough. What if they just sounded like them? What if they were talking about some other person who's name started with a 'Bel'.

By now I stood in front of them, none of them paying any attention to me.

" Edward." I whispered, not finding my voice strong enough to talk like any normal person.

He looked up, as I knew he would, and I was instantly looking at his golden eyes, lifeless and dull.

**Edward's POV**

I was thinking about Bella, as always, when Alice called me downstairs.

"What Alice?"

"You can't skip school today."

" Yes I can and I am. I'm just feeling really down today for some reason."

"But Edwaaaard," she dragged out my name, " You have to come to school today. I have a feeling something good is going to happen."

"Why Alice? Did you see something?"

"Nope. I don't see anything happening today but I just have this feeling."

I went back into my room and changed into a something casual. Like every day, I rode in my own car while the other rode with Rosalie, who still had her convertible. I liked riding by myself. It gave me time to think. Did I make the right decision leaving Bella? She was probably married by now, probably expecting grandchildren.

I was about to pull up to my regular parking space when I saw that someone had already parked there. Parking myself next to it, I examined it. This Aston Martin was expensive and that's when I knew that it was that new kid's car. No one from Forks could afford something like this.

I glanced over my shoulder to see my siblings giving me questioning looks. I shrugged my shoulders to show that I didn't know what was going on either.

The day passed by as any other day would except that today there were whispers of the new girl. Many thoughts said 'She's hot' which annoyed and reminded me of what people thought of Bella on that first day. Lunch could not come fast enough.

Alice was talking to me about leaving Forks since I apparently couldn't handle it without Bella, when I heard my name being called. Instinctively, I looked up and met a pair of gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes.

" Bella." I whispered back, too stunned to say anything else.

**A/N- Bella's outfit and car is on my profile.**


	4. At the Cullen House

**Bella's POV**

As soon as I felt the tears prickling, I tore my eyes off of Edward. They happened to land on Jasper and that snapped me back to reality. I looked into each of their faces, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. Jasper had on a look of guilt. _This is all my fault. If I hadn't attacked her that day, none of this would've happened. _I frowned at this. Why was he blaming himself?

Next I looked at Alice. Her eyes showed great pain and her lips were turned up in a sad smile. Rosalie was the one that surprised me. Her face showed some pain and her eyes were full of sorrow. I turned towards Emmett, who held a huge smile in place. Seeing his face made me break out into a huge smile of my own. "Bella!"

He got up from his seat and came over to hug me. His big, bare arms held me tightly and the hug might've broken a few bones if I were still human. " Hi Emmett."

_Ooo Bella's back. Maybe she can convince Eddie that Power Rangers is cool._

Edward grunted at Emmett at the same time I started laughing. They looked at me like I was a lunatic. I just grinned and told Emmett to scoot over in his seat.

" Smell me."

Their faces showed confusion and the scene in front of me was too hilarious to hold back any laughs. " Just do it." I instructed and they reluctantly obliged. After getting a few whiffs, they turned to look at me, confusion still clearly written on their faces.

I looked over at Edward, expecting him to get it. Confusion was on his face as well and I sighed. I looked at him pointedly with a 'duh' look on my face. Realization crossed his face and he gasped.

His siblings turned to look at him. " Bella. I can't smell her blood."

"Yup", I announced proudly, popping the p. " But, how? Are you a…who turned you?"

His expression was livid. " No one turned me", I said, trying to calm him down. What was his problem?

Then I picked up an apple and started eating it. I opened up my mind to everyone and started a conversation with them. _So yeah. I'm not a vampire…I'm a witch._

I then turned the apple in my hand, as if debating where I would bite next.

Looking up, I saw five shocked faces. The bell chose to rang at that exact moment and I got up. " Well I don't know about you guys, but I actually like school so I'm going to go learn something…again. Well see ya." I turned and walked out. My mind, still open, told them; _I'll come to your house to explain later. _

School passed in a blur after that. I didn't concentrate on any of my classes. After replaying the lunchroom scene in my head a couple of times, a feeling of dread crept up on me. What had I gotten myself into? Not only was I going to see the family that abandoned me, but I was going to see the man that carelessly threw my heart out the window.

After school, I was hoping that I would be able to get to my car without seeing any of the Cullens. But of course, that just wasn't going to happen. There they were, around Edward's Volvo. Alice spoke, " Follow us." That was all any of them said. I planned on ditching them but it was near impossible since Edward was the one leading to his house and Rosalie was the one behind me, making sure I didn't get 'lost'.

Then, after traveling through the trail in the woods, we came upon the Cullen house, still as beautiful as ever. Stepping inside, along with the rest of the Cullens, we heard Esme call, " Hi kids. How was school? Did yo-". She stopped talking once she saw me. " Bella?"

Smiling tenderly at her, I said, " Hi Esme. Long time no see, huh?"

" Oh Bella! You have no idea how long I've missed you. But wait. Shouldn't you be around 60 by now?"

"It's a long story Esme."

At that moment, Carlisle stepped out from the kitchen. " Esme have y-. Bella?"

" Hi Carlisle…and no I'm not a vampire. I'm a witch."

I said it proudly, having no reason to be ashamed. Witches were rare in the world and I was one of them. I felt special. They gasped, as expected and then Carlisle announced, " Family meeting in the living room."

I was surprised when they took me with them. I thought I stopped being part of their family when _he _left. " So Bella…want to explain?"

" Sure. After you guys…left," I choked on the word, " I was in a state of depression. It got so bad, that Charlie sent me to live with Renee for a while. Then, once I got to Arizona, Renee told me. I was a witch. She was a witch. At first, I didn't believe her. Then, she cured the vampire bite mark I had on my wrist. Remember? The one James gave me. Then she started telling me that she knew you were vampires. Now there was no way I couldn't believe her. So, I stayed with her for a long while after that. She trained me to use my powers. I don't really like to use them because they just remind how I'm different from everybody else. That I'm not normal."

I finished that last part in a whisper. It was true. All I ever wanted was to seem normal. To fit in. To be lost in the crowd of people and not stand out in any way. I looked up to see the Cullens looking at me. It was silent for a while until Emmett said, " Cool! My sister is a witch! Hey Bella? What can you do?"

I was mentally shocked for a few minutes because Emmett had called me his sister. Did he really see me that way?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Esme began dry sobbing. " What's wrong Esme?" I asked, alarmed. Esme didn't deserve to be in pain.

" I'm sorry Bella. We shouldn't have ever left you. I don't know how we could've ever been that cruel to you. You were my daughter and I just abandoned you like you weren't important to us when in reality you were."

I opened my mouth to speak. " Esme, I accept your apology. In fact, I forgave all of you a long time ago. Although I don't quite understand why you all left, I'm sure that you had a very good reason to. But anyways, I forgive you. All of you." I finished looking at Edward, letting him know that although it hurt when he left me and that it still hurt, I forgave him too.

A chorus of ' I'm sorry Bella' erupted around the room. "It's okay. Really. Stop apologizing. You're forgiven. Now, onto Emmett's question. What can I do?"

I paced around the room, looking bored and occasionally staring at my nails. " Well, for starters, I can change my appearance."

I smirked, knowing they were impressed. Hmmm…Emmett was going to be my test subject for all of my demonstrations. In a matter of seconds, I was already looking like Emmett. Imitating his voice, I said, " I'm Emmett and I like to play dress up." Then, not giving them time to think, I turned Esme's pillow into a pair of shoes, Alice's purse into a tutu. With my mind, I envisioned Emmett wearing the tutu and shoes and POOF! Emmett was now wearing a pink, frilly tutu and pink ballet flats.

While everyone laughed, I said, " Wow Emmett. I had no idea you were into ballet." After everyone settled down, Alice shrieked. " I want my purse back!" "Okay, okay." After putting everything back to normal, I made Emmett begin dancing to ' Single Ladies'. Everyone looked confused and I smiled and said, " I can also control people." While everyone was distracted with Emmett, I took the time to turn invisible. No one noticed. I stopped controlling Emmett and then everyone turned to where I was before.

" Hey, where's Bella?" Edward asked, his voice coated with worry. " Maybe she left?" " I don't think she would leave without telling us, Rosalie." Suddenly, Emmett let out a loud shriek, sounding like a little girl. I turned visible again and started laughing. I had just given Emmett a wedgie. Not only was that funny in itself, but I wedgied his pink power puff girl underwear. Everyone began laughing at this while Emmett sulked.

" So Bella, what else can you do?" Edward asked, sounding amazed and staring at me in awe. I guess he just wasn't used to me being able to take care of myself. He did always see me as weak.

" I have super strength." I demonstrated by lifting up the couch the Cullens were currently sitting on. " But I'm not as strong as vampires." I finished saying before Emmett could challenge me to an arm wrestling contest. " Oh, and I also can't die. I'm immortal like you guys."

" So there. That's all of my powers."

" Hey Bella, I just remembered reading about witches some years ago. It said something about you guys having to transform somehow to fully use your powers?"

I blushed. Dangit! I didn't want to show them that part. " Oh fine," I said to their curious faces. I stood up and closed my eyes. A soft wind started picking up from my feet and kept going to my face. I felt myself transforming. Once the tingling sensation was gone, I looked down at myself, I was now wearing knee length boots with black stockings. I was also wearing a short dress which was black, purple, and green with polka dots. I also had on a little witch hat. I smiled widely at them.

" Here's my outfit."

Emmett's booming laughter filled the silence and I glared at him. " Emmett, since I'm in my transformed mode, you do realize that my powers can be fully used, don't you?"

" So? What are you going to do about it?"

I glared at him. With my mind, I wedgied him again and hung him on a 'magical' hook that appeared out of nowhere.

" Oww! Bella put me down! My tushy is getting sore!"

" Nope!" I announced casually as I sat down on the couch. Suddenly, there was an awkward silence that filled the room, except for Emmett's pleas to get him down. Edward finally cleared his throat and said, " Bella, can I talk to you?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and said, " Sure Edward. Are we going to your meadow?"

**Edward POV ( extremely short)**

Our meadow, Bella. Our meadow.

**Bella's POV**

" Yes," he said, plain and simple. We walked to the outside of the house. " Can you get there somehow or do you need me to carry you?" He asked in a hopeful voice. _' He probably doesn't want to carry me and wants me to stay away from him as possible.'_

In a tight voice, I replied, " I can get there. Don't worry about it." His face fell and that confused me.

He began running, not nearly as fast as he usually did. He kept glancing back, seeing if I was falling behind. I wasn't about to give him that satisfaction so I transformed into a cheetah. I ran through the woods following close to him. Once we finally reached the meadow, I transformed back and gasped. I haven't been to the meadow since Edward left. It was even more beautiful than I remembered. Flowers of every color were there. Everything here was alive.

Turning, I found Edward looking at me. " What?" I asked, completely confused. " Bella, we need to talk."

" About what?"

" About us Bella."

**I was going to end it there but I decided you deserved more. ****J**

" What are you talking about Edward. There is no more us. You gave that up when you left me." " Bella, I just can't lie to you anymore. I never stopped loving you. When I left on that day, it wasn't because I didn't love you anymore. It was because I wanted to protect you."

" Protect me from what Edward?"

" I wanted to protect you from us. From my family. If anyone of us had slipped up and I wasn't there, I don't even want to think about what would happen to you."

" Well I think that that is a stupid reason to leave Edward. You left me here unprotected and feeling unloved. Did you know that Victoria and Laurent were still after me?"

Shocked he answered, " Actually, no I did not know that. I thought they would leave you alone. When I find them, I'm going to kill them."

" Actually, you don't even have to worry about that anymore. I took care of it… with the help of the La Push pack."

Edward looked murderous. " Bella you shouldn't be hanging around those wolves. They're young. They cant control themselves. I don't want you getting hurt."

" Edward, haven't we already established the fact that you can't control me anymore. And haven't we also established that I can take care of myself now. I don't need to hold your hand every step of the way. And you leaving was just useless."

" What do you mean?"

" Edward, I told you. I'm immortal. I'll live forever. You could've stayed and waited with me until I would've gained my powers. I know you didn't know I was a witch back then but neither did I. If you would've stayed, forty three years of your absence wouldn't have been necessary."

Edward stood closer to me. Desire was evident in his eyes. " Bella, please. I still love you."

Momentarily shocked, I answered, " I still love you too Edward. But I don't know if I can do this again. You do realize that you crushed my heart don't you?"

" Bella, can we at least try? I can't guarantee you that things will be the same as before but I can offer you the happiest years of your life, if you let me. Please Bella. All I ask of you is to give me a chance. A chance to prove to you that I still love you. A chance to make it up to you. Like you said Bella, I have your heart but you have mine."

Tears threatened to spill over. Edward's pleading face made up my mind. Crying now, I nodded my head, the lump in my throat too big to talk. He smiled, as did I, and came closer. His lips came down, close to my own. They got closer and closer until…I turned my head and he kissed my cheek. " Sorry Edward. I'm not ready for that yet. You're going to have to sweep me off my feet to get a real kiss."

" I understand," he said and leaned in and kissed my forehead. " My beautiful Bella. How I've missed you."

" I missed you too."

" Since I'm trying 'sweep you off your feet' why don't we start out with a date. Saturday at 7?"

" Sure Edward. Saturday's fine."

" Oh and Bella?" " Hmm?" " Do you want to move in with me and my family? I don't want you living by yourself. Someone like you should be surrounded by loved ones, always."

" Only if you want me to move in with you and if the others don't mind."

" Of course I want you to move in with us and the others don't mind. Alice already asked them."

" M'kay."

Then, picking me up and gently placing me on his back, we headed to the Cullen house once again. And for once, I didn't protest.

**A/N- Bella's witch costume is in my profile. Crappy ending to the chapter? And no, the wolves wont be in the story…for now. If you have any ideas you would want me to use, you can leave it in a review or pm me k? luv ya :-* :D**


	5. Im Sorry

I'm sorry guys but I will not be continuing with this story. I feel as though it's been too long since I've updated it(and it has been). If anyone wants to continue with this story please pm me and if not, then it will just stay like this.

XxXPixxip0pXxX


End file.
